


Relaxation

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Mildly Spicy TLC [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Girlfriend/Boyfriend, Mildly Suggestive, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr request, With a hint of spice, incubus!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: You’ve had quite the stressful day.All you wanted to do after showering was relax.Akira is more than happy to help you unwind.In more than one way.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Gift to Corgi!anon on Tumblr. Thank you for placing your sugary order.

Ten fingers. Two palms. A set of hands.

That was what you felt caressing your bare back, slowly, carefully pressing into any exposed skin the hands traversed over. Your skin was wet and pink in certain places, your hair was damp, a result of the shower you’d taken twenty minutes ago.

You laid on your stomach, a white towel draped over your lower back, shielding your buttocks from view. Your head lay in the crook of your folded arms, breathing a content hum as a sudden, sharp pop noise came from your body.

Suddenly, the hands moved away as the owner of the hands leaned away. A blink went unseen as he breathed in, slow and shallow.

You felt a pair of eyes honed in on you. There was silence in the dimly lit darkness of the bedroom for a few moments, but finally, the male spoke.

“…Are you alright? That pop sounded loud. Do you want me to stop?”

You breathed a soft “uh-uh” as you raised a hand, crooking your fingers back and forth, silently signaling for Akira to continue.

The noiret incubus voiced a quiet, husky chuckle as he replied, “Understood, my love.”

No sooner had Akira uttered the final word, you felt his hands return to your bare back—no, actually, you felt more than that.

The sheets shifted and the mattress sunk as Akira readjusted his position until, finally, he was basically straddling your thinly-clothed hips. You breathed in through your mouth, slow, deep, as you whispered his name.

“Akira,” you said, all but softly mewling his name as he leaned down to breathe a laugh into your ear.

“Ah, ah, ah. Not tonight, darling. Tonight… I simply want you to relax.” 

Akira’s hands returned to applying soothing rubs, gentle pressure, pausing only to lean back to properly observe the effect his hands, his touch had on you.

A smirk curled the corner of his lips, watching as your back rose and fell as you inhaled, breathing out the soft puff of air in a quiet whew of an exhale, further hinting of your overall pleased mood, and your relaxed state.

“Is my sweetheart comfortable?” he asked, his voice bellying a thinly-veiled hint of light-hearted teasing.

“Very,” you muttered, your back rising and falling as you breathed another hum of clear-cut ease.

“Good,” Akira said, voicing a chuckle as you rested your chin in the crook of your folded arms, your gaze meeting his obsidian irises.

“You’re being awfully gentle tonight… Expecting a reward, are you?” you asked, not even bothering to sugarcoat your question.

“What? Is it so odd that I want to pamper the one who stole my heart tonight? Must you be so suspicious of me, dear?” Akira asked, still smirking as you voiced a soft “tsk” in response.

“I’m gentle with you because I love you.”

You nodded, voicing a hum. You were silent for a few moments, but you finally responded.

“I love you too, Akira.”

You were ready to leave the conversation at that, but apparently, Akira had other ideas.

He chuckled as he leaned down, pressing his clothed chest to your bare back, breathing a laugh into your ear, pleased to hear a startled gasp as an all too familiar hue of pink dusted your cheeks.

“I wonder… Will you _reward_ me afterward? Perhaps you will be _gentle_ with me… Will you, dearest?”


End file.
